His Broken Shield
by Narniaqueen1300
Summary: It's been two days since the raid on Miraz' castle. The Narnians mourn their losses back at the Howe, and are filled with resentment towards the King that was supposed to have helped them. But what does Peter feel about the whole situation? Peter and Lucy fic, no incest.


**His Broken Shield**

 **Author's Note:** So this is a scene I had in mind that is sort of an alternate scene to Peter and Lucy's conversation in the cave in Prince Caspian. I always wished that scene could have been longer in the movie. Also, I wish that the move had portrayed Peter's feelings about what happened after the raid on Miraz' castle with a bit more depth. I always felt that Peter would have taken the whole situation more difficult than he did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

 **Setting:** Aslan's Howe, two days after the raid on Miraz' castle.

 _Clash. Whizz. Whizz. Hiss._

 _The noises of battle surrounded Peter. All around him was chaos. Sweat poured from his brow, causing his blonde hair to stick to his forehead. He could hardly see through his blurred vision. He grasped the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Suddenly, he felt so heavy he could barely move, even when he heard the voice of Miraz shout, "Now!"_

 _Whizz._

 _Another arrow flew through the air, this time striking the Minator that had been holding the iron door up so the Narnians could escape. The great beast jolted backwards as he was struck, and looked at Peter as if to say, "Now's your only chance, my king! Go!"_

 _The Narnians had already been pouring through the door, following Peter's command of retreat. Susan had just made it out of the courtyard, but where was Caspian? In a frantic moment, Peter looked around and saw the young prince ride up to him with another horse. With one rush of adrenaline Peter ran and mounted the horse, barely swinging his leg over the animal before they bolted out of the gate. Not a second after Peter and Caspian made it, the great Minator fell with a thud and the gate fell down, trapping all of the remaining Narnians inside._

 _Peter watched in horror as nearly all of his army fell one by one before his eyes, being hit by the Telmarine's arrows. He saw the sorrow in each of their eyes as they looked directly at him before falling to their deaths. Turning his head behind him, he saw Susan closed her eyes that were full of disappointment and blame._

 _Glancing back once more at his fallen army, Peter heard Caspian's frantic voice call his name from across the draw bridge that was now closing. Kicking the side of his horse, he made the jump to safety over the wooden bridge, just barely making it over alive…_

Peter shook as he remembered the terrible battle that had taken place just two days before. His legs dangled over the edge of Aslan's Howe, as he sat on the cliff side of it. The morning fog seeped into the camp, making for an eery scene. Below him, Peter saw Caspian walking towards the door to the inside. Before going in, He glanced up at Peter. As soon as their eyes met, Caspian's hand went straight to his sword hilt as he snapped his head away and proceeded on with whatever he was going to do.

Caspian's attitude towards Peter seemed to reflect that of the entire camp. Peter had spoken to hardly anyone since returning, and no one had bothered to speak to him. It seemed there was nothing to say. The silent resentment of the remaining army spoke for itself. He could see it in their eyes: the pain, the grief, the blame. The king that they had followed, hoping he would protect and deliver them had failed. Not only once, but twice. Yesterday, Nickabrik had summoned the White Witch back from her grave for a short time. Peter wanted to oppose her, but it turned out that even he was too weak to resist her magic. In the end, it was Edmund who had rescued them all.

Peter studied the palm of his hand that he had nearly offered the White Witch. How could he have been taken in so badly?

Suddenly Peter heard soft footsteps approaching on the small path behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Lucy.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" He asked without moving.

"I…noticed you left these inside and I thought you might need them." She held out his sword and shield. Peter turned his head.

"No thanks, Lucy."

"Shall I just leave them here for you then?"

"No."

Despite his orders, Peter heard Lucy set the items down before she joined him on the edge.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him her full attention.

Peter studied the sunrise through the clouds. After a long moment of silence, he shifted to face his little sister. "How can you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"To have seen Him…I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

Lucy's hand slid up his arm and rested on his shoulder, as if to give him comfort.

"Well maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to Him."

"And I've done a marvelous job of that, haven't I?" He threw a rock into the trees below and glanced over at his weapons that lay beside them a few feet off. They looked worn and weathered, and were caked with mud. "I was given those to protect Narnia. Not ruin it."

Peter felt Lucy's hand rub his shoulder affectionately. "Peter, you haven't ruined-"

"Two thirds of our army is dead, Lucy, and those who remain resent me so much that they wish I had been lost in the battle too. I've failed them."

A painful silence hung over the two for a long moment until Lucy spoke again. "Maybe Aslan-"

"Aslan? He wouldn't come now Lucy."

"But I saw Him. He looked right at me, back near the Shuddering Woods. He wanted us to follow him."

"How would we find Him now? He's long gone. And I'm sure He wouldn't want anything to do with me, after I've destroyed most of His people."

Lucy shifted. "I don't know Peter, but I think…I think I could find Him again, if you would let me look."

Peter's head snapped towards her. "You mean let you go out into the forest alone when the Howe has been surrounded by Miraz' army for days now? Lucy, never. I've already lost most of my people, but I would never forgive myself if I lost my family as well."

"But it's our only chance now, really. You've said yourself we're surrounded! It's only a matter of time before Miraz strikes back at us. You know he will. And if Aslan's still gone, what hope would we have anyways?"

Peter stood. "No, Lucy. No."

Lucy rose to her feet as well. "You seem to forget Peter, that I was a queen once, who often accompanied you into the most horrid battles. I was at your side in the Battle of Narrowhaven, and when we fought the giants of the North, as well as countless others. You forget that we all governed the Narnian people, not just you." She bit her lip in anger to keep from crying.

Peter was silent, and unmoving as he digested what she said. He knew she was right. His selfishness and pride in his abilities had always been his weakness. He would not let it get in the way again. He had to trust that Aslan would take care of his family. He had to let them go.

"If…if you do go, do you think you could find Him?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I will try my very best."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Susan will go with you. There will be nothing to worry about." He didn't realize until that moment that he was shaking. Lucy touched his quivering hand with her own.

"You don't need to worry about us, Peter. Aslan will help us. I know He will."

Peter held onto her hand tightly as silence enveloped them once more.

"Can I tell you something Lucy?" He asked as a cold wind whipped in their faces.

The slight squeeze of her hand encouraged him to speak.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing you, losing Susan. Of not finding Aslan, and of failing the Narnians once again. I'm just afraid…"

Lucy wrapped her arms around him like she had since she was a small child. He felt her fingers cling to his tunic, holding him close. "You don't need to be strong, Peter. Not all the time."

"I just wish I had your faith, your courage. You don't think twice about doing what you know is right. You weren't the one who defied the council of all the Narnians when they warned me against going to the castle. You weren't the one who refused to follow Aslan…when you saw him, I knew we should go the way He wanted us to. But I was too proud to do it."

"We will find Aslan, Peter. He wont leave us."

As Peter stood there with Lucy by his side, he couldn't help but feeling the smallest ounce of courage rise up inside of him. Aslan would help them. He always had.


End file.
